totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cara (TDI: FYE)
Good-willed and innocent Caroline “Cara” Barnes just wants to save the Earth without hurting anybody’s feelings. Nothing can come between The Nature Lover and her dedication to bringing good to the world, not even silly relationship drama. Biography When Cara was growing up, she had more friends that were animals than people. This isn’t because of shyness or a lack of fitting in, as Cara was one of the nicest girls in town and could bring out the best in even the shyest kids, but it was because she spent all of her free time taking care of animals. As the youngest of three children born to a wildlife biologist and a zookeeper, Cara owned dozens of pets at a time and was trained to properly care for each one, even the stranger animals that they were only with them temporarily before they returned to the zoo. She has always had a special place in her heart for her furry, scaly, and feathery friends and makes a connection with each and every animal that she interacts with. When Cara isn’t spending time with her pets, she is joining every club and society that she can find that supports saving the environment. She knows how much nature means to her animals and pushes every environmentally friendly issue from saving the pollinators to recycling. Despite her dedication to animals and nature, Cara is definitely not an extremist. She is kind and believes in giving everybody a second chance, thinking that there is good in everybody despite how naïve this idea is. Cara wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and donate the prize money to various organizations and charities dedicated to saving animals and the environment. During For Your Entertainment... In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Cara pushed Eric's luggage off of the bus and accidentally revealed his rock collection. Eric was defensive over the collection, though Cara said it was wonderful and examined his rocks. When the teams were sorted, she thought that the competition would be fun. During her interview, Cara wasn't able to say much about herself because Opal Winfrey wasted most of her interview time in a speech about how she would be a good role model for her generation. Opal later told Avery that Cara would be a good inspiration for her. She was safe at the elimination that night, and showed concern for Josh when he was heard screaming. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Cara woke up disgusted at the scent of bacon. She found that her roommate Camille was gone, and ran into Isaac while searching for her. She shut off the sink while he was brushing his teeth to conserve water, and he explained that he heard Camille in the shower very early that morning. They walked down to breakfast together, and the nature lover was disappointed that the food was bacon and eggs. Irina gave her an apple, and Cara questioned Camille when she found her sitting at the table. During the challenge, Cara took Camille to search for flowers and she was disgusted because of the lack of plant life on the set. Her roommate tried to convince her that the set was still beautiful, but the nature lover didn't agree. Eventually she found a forest and explored it alone. She presented her bouquet to Chris, but Chef Hatchet chased her down for stealing from his garden and her presentation was interrupted. Cara was chosen to play one of the four rappers in her team's video in Video Killed the Reality Star. She was concerned with the fact that she didn't look anything like a man, but Irina had covered her face with a mask and dressed her in baggy clothes to try and hide her gender. She laughed at herself with Isaac and showed him the tin foil grills Irina had made. When he said he thought they would lose the challenge, Cara rapped for him to try and cheer him up. She continued to pretend to be a rapper in the confessional, though she cracked up shortly after. In the music video, she rapped her verse while standing on a table in the party set with the fans all trying to pull her down. After the challenge, she examined the disc that Camille found and put it in the DVD player revealing that it was The Emmys' missing music video. Cara and Camille made breakfast for the other competitors in Safest Catch. When Isaac wanted soda, he stopped attempting to reason with Camille and instead asked to see Cara. She was a bit disgusting by the fact that he wanted soda with his waffles, but eventually found him a bottle. She opened it despite his warning and it burst because she had accidentally dropped it and shaken it earlier. They laughed about it though despite getting sprayed in the process. Audition Tape The camera turned on to show a large fish tank against a wall. Something was making a racket off screen, and soon a skinny girl rushed past the camera with a heavy bag thrown over her shoulder. “Sorry, I’ll be with you in a second!” She said before exiting off the other side of the screen, wood shavings falling from a hole in the bag and onto the floor behind her. While waiting for her to come back, one of the fish in the aquarium seemed to notice that he was on camera and hid behind a rock. The curly-haired girl eventually darted on screen again, a large green lizard latched onto her back. “I’ll be done in a minute. This guy got out again!” She reached back to pry the reptile from her shirt, stumbling off screen when he latched onto her face. After another minute of silence, a bird squawked frantically off screen, followed by a cat’s meow. “No, Anastasia, Mr. Crackers is not a chew toy!” The girl was heard screaming. After a minute, a proud Persian cat hopped on top of aquarium and pranced by the camera, rainbow feathers hanging from his mouth. When the cat exited, the brunette slid into the frame, a frightened parrot clinging to her arm. “I apologize for that. Having so many pets is a pain in the butt, especially now that my brother and sister are at college and aren’t around to help.” She wiped a bit of sweat from under her bangs. “My name’s Cara and I would love to be on TDI. I love nature and animals, so if you guys are planning on going back to the camp setting then I’m your girl! Even if you’re not doing that again, I still think I’d be a pretty good contestant. I’m not really a drama starter, but every season needs a peacemaker, right? Maybe I’d be someone that the viewers at home would want to root for since-” A yelp sounded from off screen, interrupting Cara’s speech. The parrot flew off of Cara’s arm just in time before a giant sheep dog hopped on top of her, knocking the slim girl to the ground. The dog leaned over to lick her face a few times, Cara’s limbs visible in the bottom of the frame trying to push him away. The dog eventually noticed the camera and cocked his head in confusion. He then excitedly bounded over to lick the lens, ending the tape. Trivia *Cara was the ninth contestant voted out and the fifth from her team. She received three silver stars. *Cara was originally white with chestnut brown hair. When I decided to diversify the cast a bit more, Cara's design changed to have much darker skin and hair. *Cara's character model is exaggeratedly skinny when compared to many others. This was done on purpose to emphasize her body type, as well as to make her look a bit younger to fit her innocent personality. *Cara's main outfit was completely changed, and her color scheme was switched to tans and browns. *The logo on Cara's pajama shirt is a parody of the World Wildlife Fund panda. *Cara was one of my least favorite characters to come up with scenes for because she was incredibly difficult to write for. *The only reason Cara remained in the competition for so long was because I liked what her relationship with Isaac contributed to his character. *Originally I was going to change her outfits' color scheme to tan and brown, though I decided not to because I liked her happy earth t-shirt as it was. *Cara has more appearances in episodes after her elimination than any other contestant. Though she was eliminated in Flashing Lights, she returns for Thirteen as a zombie and All I Want is Revenge as a guest. Gallery Cara- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Cara- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Cara- Swimwear.png|Swimwear ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment